Kinnikuman Super Phoenix
, originally , was one of the and the main antagonist of the final story arc of Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. In the anime he is voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu. Profile *Name: Kinnikuman Super Phoenix *Homeland: Sirloin Village, Planet Kinniku *Age: 24 *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 114 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 100,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Muscle Revenger, Raging Ox, Phoenix Stretch *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 272, Anime 2 Episode 1 Techniques ; : Phoenix continually headbutts his opponent and sends them flying up in the air, as they come back down he executes a hyper powered headbutt and then as they are upside down he grabs their arms from the back, places his legs over them and drives them to the canvas head first. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Borrowed from Kinnikuman Zebra and used with the power of the God of Technique. ; : Story Super Phoenix was born Phoenixman, in the same hospital and on the same day as Kinnikuman and four other boys. A fire broke out in the wing of the hospital where they were being kept and in the chaos they may have been mixed up leading to confusion over the identity of the true heir to the throne of planet Kinniku. Phoenixman grew up poor and alone, hoping that he could prove himself to be the heir and be taken away from his misery. He had planned on entering a tournament to become the next successor to the throne, but was unable to gain sponsorship by the death of his father (King Tōn, the pig that was mistaken for the real Kinnikuman, is believed to have won this tournament). Phoenixman's misery only increased when Kinnikuman was revealed as the prince of planet Kinniku, as he was (in Phoenixman's eyes) an idiot who got money and recognition without working for them, while Phoenixman was intelligent and had to struggle to survive. He hated Kinnikuman with a passion and trained vigorously to one day defeat him and take the throne. He would eventually develop a deadly heart disease, but ignored it in order to continue his training. When Kinnikuman had proven to his family that he was worthy to become the next king because of his various championships and victories over Akuma Choujin, five evil gods began to fear his interference in their plans. They decided to seek out the five other possible heirs and have them present their claims to the throne as well, resulting in a Survivor Series to determine the most worthy successor. Phoenixman was chosen by the to be his champion against Kinnikuman's ascension, and he relished the chance to get revenge on Kinnikuman and claim the throne he believed was rightfully his (shortly before this, his dying mother had told him that he might be the true prince). He became Kinnikuman Super Phoenix and gathered a team of powerful, ruthless choujin to assist him. In the first round of the tournament, Super Phoenix's team was pitted against Kinnikuman Big Body and his team in Aizuwakamatsu Castle. Phoenix's ally Mammothman tore through Big Body's teammates before intentionally tying with the last one to allow Phoenix to battle Big Body. Phoenix quickly defeated Big Body with the Muscle Revenger, an attack supposedly only usable by members of the royal Kinniku bloodline. Team Super Phoenix's next round was against Kinnikuman Soldier (really Kinnikuman's brother Ataru Kinniku) in Nagoya Castle. Satan Cross fought and killed The Ninja and tied with Ashuraman, and Phoenix, Mammothman and Prisman took on the remainder in a six-man match. Prisman and Mammothman were ultimately taken out of the fight at the cost of the lives of Buffaloman and Brocken Jr. respectively, leaving Ataru and Super Phoenix to finish it. Though Phoenix had burnt Ataru's Muscle Prophecy page (causing him to begin to disappear from existence), Ataru managed to put him into a Muscle Spark, more to show his brother a technique powerful enough to defeat Phoenix than to beat the challenger to the throne himself. Phoenix gained the upper hand and killed Ataru with a Muscle Revenger, and soon after Ataru disappeared. In the finals in Osaka Castle, Satan Cross and Prisman fell to Kinnikuman and Ramenman respectively and The Omegaman defeated Geronimo. The final match would be a six-man tag match with Super Phoenix, Omegaman, and Mammothman opposing Kinnikuman, Robin Mask, and Neptuneman (The Samurai), but Phoenix came up with two new stipulations. The first was that each fighter would hang their Muscle Prophecy page over a fire by a string, and those strings would be tied along with several others to the ring ropes. To prove the effectiveness of this, he burnt Geronimo's page, causing him to disappear. The second was that the winner not only got the throne, but also Bibinba's hand in marriage. Although this seemed to be just another part of Phoenix trying to take everything from Kinnikuman, he shows real concern for Bibinba and calls a shrt truce with Kinnikuman in order to go save her when she falls from the stands. He also stops Harabote from making a 20-Count when Kinnikuman leaves the ring to heal her with his Face Flash. After Robin and Neptuneman have been erased and Mammothman and Omegaman have been defeated, a fierce one-on-one commences between Kinnikuman and Super Phoenix, in which Phoenix revealed that he can perform the Kinniku Clan's Face Flash technique. When it seemed like Phoenix would win and he had burnt Kinnikuman's Muscle Prophecy page, his mother Shizuko arrived. She reveals that she had only told him that he might be the real prince so that he would feel better about his life and that the only reason he can perform the Face Flash is because she washed his face in the sacred Kinniku Clan's Muscle Falls when he was a baby. Phoenix refused to believe this and tried to defeat Kinnikuman with the Muscle Revenger but his heart disease begins to act up. During this, the souls of those erased by Phoenix (Ataru, Robin, Geronimo, and Neptuneman) went to the Temple of the Evil Gods where Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Chikara was sealed and freed it. Because of this, Kinnikuman and his page were revived and he broke out of the Muscle Revenger and defeated Phoenix with a Complete Muscle Spark. When the Choujin Gods demanded Phoenix be erased, Kinnikuman strongly requested otherwise and revived his erased friends and the murdered Team Soldier. After he is given the throne, Kinnikuman revives Phoenix with a Face Flash and holds him in his arms, recognizing Phoenix as a friend and a member of his precious family. Career Information ;Profile *Family: (father), (mother) *Blood Type: B ;Championships *Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Runner-Up *Kinnikuman 4th Popularity Contest (6th Place) ;Titles *Team Super Phoenix: Second Guard (First Round), Commander (Semifinals, Finals) *Planet Kinniku Throne Successor Candidate ;Win/Loss Record *O Kinnikuman Big Body (Muscle Revenger) *O Soldier (Muscle Revenger) *X Kinnikuman (Muscle Spark) Teammates ;Mammothman *Advance Guard ;Satan Cross *Second Guard ;Prisman *Center Guard ;The Omegaman *Second-in-Command Category:Kinnikuman characters it:Kinnikuman Super Phoenix ja:キン肉マンスーパー・フェニックス